Black Rock Shooter
'Abilities' ---- The Fettered Heart Cost : ''- Cooldown : '''-'' *Passive - 'Black Rock Shooter gains 5 health regen per 5 second for each allied unit within 900 range. Whenever she level ups, increases the level of '''Blue Feather W', or a nearby unit dies, she gains a stack of Fettered Heart, up to a maximum of 7 stacks. ---- Machine Gun Mode Q Cost : 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana 'Cooldown : '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *Passive - 'Black Rock Shooter gains 15/20/25/30/35% attack speed. *Active - ''Black Rock Shooter opens up her machine gun, increasing her attack range by 80/90/110/130/150, gain 15/20/25/30/35% attack speed and make her basic attacks pass through enemy units for 4 seconds. Attacks that pass through in this manner can't be evaded but can be blocked by magic immunity. *''Note - ''The damage dealt on additional targets from Black Rock Shooter's basic attacks can critically strike but cannot apply on-hit effects (excepting life steal). *''Note - ''Each multiple targets Black Rock Shooter hits within a single basic attack, Black Rock Shooter's life steal triggers its effect on the main target by 100% of the life steal effect she has and 10% on each additional target she hits. ---- '''''Blue Feather / True Blue Feather W Cost : 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 Mana 'Cooldown : '''20 / 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 seconds *Active - Blue Feather - 'Black Rock Shooter becomes untargettable and gains 35/40/45/50/55% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds. *Active - True Blue Feather - ''Black Rock Shooter consumes a stack of Fettered Heart, granting her unobstructed vision and 4 of her normal attacks a 100% chance to critically hit within 7 seconds. Machine Gun Mode Q reduces the number of attacks to 3. ---- '''''Absolute Suppression E Cost : 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana 'Cooldown : '''8 seconds *Passive - 'Whenever a nearby enemy hero uses a skill, they will be marked for 1.5 seconds. If Black Rock Shooter attacks the marked target, its armor will be reduced by 15% for 3 seconds and this skill's cooldown is reduced by 2 seconds. *Active - ''Black Rock Shooter fires a bullet in a straight line that explodes on the first enemy hit or upon reaching its destination, dealing 55/90/125/160/195 + Bonus AD physical damage. The damage done by this skill is increased depending on the bullet's travel range for up to a max of 150% damage. ---- '''''Giant Photon Cannon R ''Cost : '''100 / 125 / 150 Mana 'Cooldown : '''120 / 100 / 80 seconds *Active - '''Black Rock Shooter gathers photon energy for 0.5 seconds, leaving an indicator on where she'll fire her cannon. She then shoots the gathered energy in a line, dealing 200/350/500 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit. Each enemy hit by the photon energy grants Black Rock Shooter a 10% bonus in movement speed for 3 seconds, up to a maximum of 100% bonus movement speed. ---- Category:Heroes